Luke O'Brian (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Teen Titans | Relatives = Patrick O'Brian (Plastic Man) (father), "Angel" McDunnagh (mother) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago | Creators = Joe Kelly; Doug Mahnke | First = JLA Vol 1 65 | Last = | HistoryText = The son of Patrick "Eel" O'Brian, a.k.a Plastic Man, Ernie was raised by his mother Angel with minimal parenting from his father. At the age of 10, he joined a street gang and Angel called Plastic Man to intervene but Plas was too cowardly to confront his son directly, so Batman has to convince the boy to stop running with criminals. After the traumatic events of The Obsidian Age case, Plastic Man left the Justice League and moved to Chicago to be involved in Luke's life. Batman comes to their apartment when The Martian Manhunter is turned into the malevolent Fernus and it is younger O'Brian who convinces him to take up adventuring again to save the world, even if that means losing out on his father again. He returned to living with his mother but now Eel would come to visit. The father and son continued to have a tense relationship, even coming to blows when Plas briefly returned to a life of crime: Offspring teamed with Batman to stop him. The two reconciled afterward. In the year following the Infinite Crisis, he briefly became one of over 20 recruits to the Teen Titans. After being recruited at Titans Tower, he worked with the Titans to save de-powered heroes in Metropolis as part of a plot by Lex Luthor, raiding LexCorp Tower with Steel and assisted in a mission with the Titans and Justice Society of America to fight Black Adam, and lead by The Martian Manhunter. After fighting the Dark Side Club and Terror Titans, he declines membership in the group. He was called back to duty one last time to fight against clones of Kon-El. | Powers = * : Like his father, Luke has the ability to stretch his body and shape it into non-humanoid forms, and change the color in order to more perfectly assume the form of whatever he wishes. * : Able to change shape, mimicing another human being or an inorganic object. Unlike his father, he can’t open holes in his body but he can change his color which Plastic Man cannot. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Offspring's first appearance was in a one-shot issue of the same name, a spin-off of the miniseries . Offspring later appeared in the final issue of the The Kingdom miniseries, teamed with Kid Flash, Nightstar, and Ibn al Xu'ffasch to attempt to save the time stream from Gog. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Plastic Man